the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
250px |caption = SpongeBob SquarePants logo (1999 - present) |Row 1 title = Genre |Row 1 info = Children's comedy |Row 2 title = Created by |Row 2 info = Stephen Hillenburg (1999 - 2008) Paul Tibbitt (2008–present) |Row 3 title = Original run |Row 3 info = May 1, 1999 – present}}SpongeBob SquarePants is an American animated television series created by marine biologist and animator Stephen Hillenburg. The serious revolves around titular character SpongeBob SqaurePants and his friends as they live in the fictional underwater city of Bikini Bottom. It currently airs on Nickelodeon. In Animated Atrocities, SpongeBob SquarePants is a recurring series reviewed by Mr. Enter. List of episodes This is a list of atrocities or admirables reviewed by Mr. Enter revolving around SpongeBob. Animated Atrocities Upcoming Atrocities Admirable Animation Upcoming Admirables Collaborative Projects Trivia *SpongeBob is the most reviewed show other than My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. *Mr. Enter addresses the Animation Age Ghetto in his Demolition Doofus review.http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Awesome/TheMysteriousMrEnter It also explains why he takes it so seriously. **''"Why am I taking SpongeBob SquarePants so seriously? I mean, it's just a kid's show! Maybe for one I'm taking it seriously because it's a fucking kid's show! I wouldn't want them to watch something like this, or "The Splinter", or "A Pal for Gary", or "One Coarse Meal", or any of the sick, twisted plots that come out of this show, would you!?"'' *He remade his Pet Sitter Pat review because he realized how unnecessarily hostile he was to Casey Alexander, and promises to stop directly attacking writers. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Heartwarming/TheMysteriousMrEnter *In his Top 11 Worst Episodes Reviewed" video, he mentions that Mr. Krabs has fired Squidward and SpongeBob before, in "Can You Spare a Dime" and "Welcome to the Chum Bucket," respectively. However, neither scenario happened; Squidward quit after being accused of stealing by Krabs (though it was likely that Krabs would fire him anyway), and SpongeBob was forced to work at the Chum Bucket after Krabs bet SB's contract and lost it to Plankton (though Spongebob was fired before in episodes such as Karate Choppers and Squid on Strike).http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Trivia/TheMysteriousMrEnter *The SpongeBob episode Little Yellow Book was supposed to be Animated Atrocity #41 in order to follow-up his Top 10 Worst Squidward Torture Porns video. But instead was replaced at the last minute by Pet Sitter Pat as shown above. It was further delayed by "Princess Promenade", Nickelodeon Month, and Cars 2. It was finally released three months later as episode 49. *During his One Coarse Meal rant on Spongebob's "good nature", he claims that "Gone" is one of his favorite episodes because it shows that the entire town considers SpongeBob annoying enough to ditch him for a few weeks each year, but the episode is regarded as an Animated Atrocity for this very reason. *In his Top 25 Post-Movie SpongeBob Episodes Admirable Animation, he mentioned that he'd be doing a reverse of what he did in 2013, doing various Halloween Atrocities for October, and a bunch of Christmas Admirable Animations in December. Fast-forward to Halloween and he hadn't reviewed a single Halloween related Atrocity, instead opting to do The Top 25 Most Disturbing Episodes list (although one of the episodes he did initially just for that video was reviewed as a whole later on). As for the Christmas Admirable Animations, he chose only to review It's a SpongeBob Christmas!. *Mr. Enter stated that his recently deceased dog Patrick was named after Patrick Star, who would later become his most hated character on SpongeBob. References Category:Admirable Animation Category:Animated Atrocities Category:SpongeBob Squarepants